1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a case structure for an electronic device, and more particularly, to a case structure having a cover fixed to the case structure without using any screw.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a common electronic device, such as a notebook computer or a tablet PC, is implemented with a removable cover on the back of its case for the user to conveniently remove the cover to replace the components and battery of the electronic device. The removable cover is usually fixed to the case by using a screw or by using a screw combined with a hitching structure. However, the addition of the screw has both increased the complexity and the time in assembling and detaching the electronic device for the user; besides, it introduces more cost to the element of the electronic device.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a removable cover which is fixed to the electronic device without using any screw and is also easy to be removed by the user.